the_dal_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadexia
Jadexia is a continent located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It is unheard of to people who live on our known continents (Just as an example, i'll be using North America. but replace it with any other continent out there, and you've pretty much got the same idea), Jadexians refer to us as "The Mainlanders" and our world as "The Mainland". The Jadexian continent is quite interesting and unique when compared to continents like North America. The main island of Jadexia is in the center of it all, surrounded by many smaller islands located in what is known as the Quantum Seas. Surrounding these are what are known as T'he Barrier Islands'. These islands make an oval-like shape around the Main Island and the Quantum Seas. Among the barrier islands is an island named Uno-Fang island. It is nearly as big as the Main Island, and it is the largest of the Barrier Islands. Outside of the Barrier Islands are a ton of smaller, uninhabited islands known as the Drifter Islands. Most Drifter Islands have no significance to Jadexians, but some of them hold great significance in some Jadexian history books. A Newly formed island almost as big as the Main Island is located right outside of the Barrier Islands, and it has been named Diamond Island (For multiple reasons). One of these reasons being that if you look at the island at the right angle, it seems to resemble a diamond. A new TRAPPIST colony has been created there, since the original TRAPPIST-1 colonies being destroyed from an enemy attack and is still currently under construction. I've even prepared a list of places in the world of Jadexia! it'll even show where these places are located! The Main Island: (Still a WIP) Ebbot City Ebbot City is the second largest city in all of Jadexia! It is located on the southern seafront and is right next to Mt. Ebbot. Mt. Ebbot Mt. Ebbot is the third most tallest mountain in Jadexia. Ebbot Forest A forest located next to Ebbot City. Plasma Crater A mysterious crater that is said to have formed when Webkinz World first appeared in the sky Mountain Of Souls (Mt. Protostar) The Mountain Of Souls is the tallest mountain in the entire world! standing at 30,920 feet! Even taller than Mount Everest! it´s tilted on a 65 degree angle, also making it the steepest mountain in the world Protostar City Protostar City lies at the peak of The Mountain Of Souls. Naturally at these heights, it's well below freezing and life should seize to exist. But due to advanced Jadexian technology, they managed to build an entire town at the peak of the mountain! Aether Desert A Desert located behind The Mountain Of Souls. Shore Town it speaks for itself Ionopolis Ionopolis was created to be a city of the future. It has many technology companies in it, along with many other of Jadexia's popular companies. Breach Labratory Mt. Ruby Lake Orann MEGA Temple Mt. Xenia HS. Town Jade City Apollo Village Jade Forest Citrine City Lake Silver Jalo Canyon Jalo Plateau Hilltops Cliffside The Quantum seas: * The Trio Islands (Campas island, Pearl island, and Aria island) * Beast Island * Underwater Crater * Echo Island * Aquaduct Canyon * QS (Sky) Islands * Aether Island * Colosseum * QC (Cave) Island * QB (Beach) Island * QM (Mountain) Island * Rune Village * QV (Volcano) Island * ESTORIA ruins The Misty Seas: * The Mystery Mountains The Barrier Islands: * The String Islets * Dian Island * Pertheon Town * Berihnton * Tursan Island * Coro Islet * Tepiur Island * Protostar Island (Protostar Comics HQ) * Lycana Island * Lycana Town * Uno-Fang Island * Lush Islet * Uno-Fang Mountain Range * Fang City * KODA * Jade City X (Constructus) Diamond Island: * New Trappist Other: * Webkinz World UPDATE: Jadexia is one of the many Fairy Tale lands, Such as Wonderland, Oz, The Enchanted Forest, The Land Without Magic, ECT. With a door attached to The Hall Of Doors